Awakening of Love
by yami-inlove
Summary: Mika and her persocoms live and have some pretty weird things happen between them.
1. Done!

*.* = author talking..*hiya! This story has nothing to do with Chi or Hideki I'm just using the world Clamp came up with. These are my characters in Clamps world.Got that?*   
  
Chapter one  
  
"Almost done" I was talking to Ami again. Ami is my laptop. She has bright red hair and two ponytails in the back of her head. She likes to watch me do persocom things. Whether I'm writing a program or building a custom model. "Just two more minutes". The time went quick and I had finished. I looked at him. He looked like a young teenage prep with cute shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. His ears like human while his wires come out of a small hole in his chest and fingers. I pressed the back of his neck and he turned on. "Hello my name is Mika, your name is Taro". He looked at me and with a blank stair processing his and my name. He finished.  
"Hello, I need my programming done before I can do what you asked". I looked at him in wonder, then remember I didn't add his hacking program (also made by me!). I pulled out a small adding wire from his left pinky finger, plugged it into Ami.  
"Ami add the file hack and wacky to Taro please". she pulled the file from her data base and added it to Taro. " Good job Ami!" I smiled at her and she broke out into a very happy mood. She loves the way I complement her jobs. I looked at Taro, he had saved the program and looked ready to work. "Ok. you can use it right?". He nodded. "Ok. well I need some money, so to try this program out, I need you to hack into. um. Ami what's the largest bank in japan, that uses online banking?". She searched and that answered,  
" The bank of japan, Mika".  
" Thanks, yeah, ok I need you to hack into the bank of japan and get 500,000 yen from there". His eyes enlarged and he started to use my program to hack in. He stopped.  
"To whom should I take it from?". I didn't know any one who had an account at The Bank of Japan.  
"um. some one with the last name that starts with a D". He nodded and stared to hack again. He stopped two or three minutes later.  
"Done, where should I put this money?"  
"If you could put it into my account at O-ai deki-te Ureshii Desu bank". He did so and then I looked to Ami. "Check to see if my money is there". She then logged on to my bank account and then asked,  
"What's your password, please?"  
"Woot"  
"Thank you for logging on Miss Naka you currently have 508,000"  
"Thank you, log off now". Ami did so and then I looked at Taro. " you did it and my program did it too! I'm so happy!". I went up and hugged Taro, who had stood up to take in my hug. He smiled and looked down on Me. He was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me and I didn't even mean to do so.   
  
  
*how do you like it so far, in fact I don't even know  
how you could read my work. I'm so happy!^_^ Ok you can  
read on now*  
  
  
  
  
I was so happy with me program and with Taro I decided  
to take them out to see the town. I don't really like going to town because I could be found out and I would have to go to jail, but today was different, today I had made a new persocom, I had finished my hacking program and I had some yen to spend. In fact I had a unlimited amount of money. All I had to do was ask Taro to hack and he hacked.  
"Ok you guys because you've been so good tonight, I'm going to take you to town!". Ami screamed with joy and then I looked at Taro.  
"What's town?"  
"It's a place where a lot of people live and work and some times like me and Ami go to play". I smiled and he smiled back.  
"Ok lets go!". Ami jumped on to shoulder and we left. I locked the door and then looked to Ami "What train is coming next?". She search and the fasted train was coming in 4 minutes. I looked at Taro "We have to go quick ok, now stay with me". He nodded and grabbed my hand. A surge of warms ran through my body. I start to blush and then I ran, pulling him behind me.  
The train station was five or six blocks away so by running we still had one or two minutes left. We stood there holding hands with me not even knowing it. Than the train came and we got aboard. The pay persocom asked for 75 yen for the three of us. We sat on the hard square seats still holding hands and then I looked down and saw my hand was raped around his. I pulled it away with a fast jerked. He looked at me and Ami looked at my face.  
"What's wrong Mika? I don't like it when your scared!". She started to look very sad. Taro looked at me with surprise at the jerk. The jerk pulled his hand torwads me. It touched my leg and flopped over onto my inner thigh I moved to the left and his hand fell to the seat.  
"Why did you do that?". His whole face full of confusion.  
"Well. you see when people like me, girls, get touched there. well it's sort of mean". He looked at me.  
"Why?". I felt like I need to tell him, but it was really hard to get out.  
"Well. that's were a girl has her. um. thing, it's a place where a boy and girl have a baby". He nodded and I think that's the last he ever asked of that. The train came to a stop and we got off into town.  
  
* I hope you like the first chapter. Please write a review!^^* 


	2. At the Festival

*Sorry this one's so short, but I hope you like it ^^ *   
  
Chapter Two   
  
  
The train stopped and we got off in the middle of town. Then it hit me. The fo-ru* festival was going on. It was the middle of fall, but I had totally forgot. It was the perfect day for the festival. The trees were red and yellow. The ground had the right amount of crisp leaves. All the shops were open, and the streets were clear of cars. It couldn't be much better, but it was. The shops had the smell of takoyaki**, ippan¹, menrui¹¹, and hottoke-ki?. I know that taro couldn't smell anything and I felt sorry that I couldn't let him. I looked at him, he looked happy, but I know that persocoms couldn't feel happiness and I wished that I could change that to. I felt really bad that I couldn't do any thing but then I was distracted by a group of elders.  
  
You see, elders don't like seeing persocoms with humans, but they were ok with laptops because they were small. It was the big ones they didn't like. They said they were to human so they should be stopped.  
  
I bowed to the elders as they passed and so did Taro, ( it must be his do what your master does program kicking in). The elders just bowed back witch was very hard to see. I had never seen that happen and I didn't know why they acted that way in tell I remembered that he had "human ears". They weren't shaped like persocom ears they did look and feel like human ears. Had I done such a good job that people didn't even know that they were looking at a persocom. I didn't put that much work on them did I? I could of maybe, because if you live in a basement apartment you can lose track of time often.  
  
I looked at the fo-ru* games they had this year. I could remember when my father and mother would take me to the festival. We would come as early as we could and then stay all night. We would play all the games at lest 10 times, and eat almost everything they had at every booth and shop. But that was when I was 4 to 12. After that I went with my friends and just looked at boys and how cute they were. Now a days, when you're a 20 year old persocom designer with no boy friend, you don't get out much.  
  
Back to the games, I looked them over and picked out the ones that looked the best. We first went to the fanfa-ru? games. They had mini bowling, hit the clown, fill the balloon, and weird games like that. I should Taro how to play a lot of the non-kid ones and not once did I hear a "Nice persocom" or "Where did you get you persocom?", it made me fill really cool that I made such a cool persocom that no one could tell. Taro really like mini bowling and was really good at it. He won 3 stuffed bears and a keychain. Then I saw a small sign on some of the games. It read; Persocoms are not permitted to play this game, thank you. I didn't know that the people running the games didn't let persocoms play games. Sure they could play for their owners but that's just stupid. They could just make it like, "Persocoms permitted to play 1 game" or something like that. Well to make a long story short nothing really happened after that. We just played some more games, I ate, and we boarded the train to go back home. *Was that good or not? Please write a review, please please! *   
  
Japanese words that appear in the story above;  
  
*Fall, **octopus dumplings, ¹noodles, ¹¹a bowl of rice, ?pancakes, ?fun fair 


End file.
